1st Lieutenant Robert B. Brewer
'1st Lieutenant Robert B. Brewer '''was an officer in Easy Company who was assigned to 1st Platoon in the 2nd Battalion as an assistant platoon leader. During the War During Operation Market Garden Brewer was shot in the neck right below his jaw while he was scouting Eindhoven. Some of his men ran to his assistance but concluded he was too seriously wounded to survive, and left him to be cared for by the platoon medics. He and a medic who was shot while assisting him were eventually helped by local people and evacuated to an aid station. Brewer rejoined Easy Company at the end of the war after he had recovered. After the War Following his release from service at the end of the war, Brewer returned to California, married his high school sweetheart, Ruth Bradfield, and enrolled in pre-med courses at the University of California, Berkeley. At the end of his first year, however, he decided to accept an offer to rejoin the Army, this time as an officer with the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), forerunner to the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). During training with the CIA, he ran into Amos Taylor, who had joined the CIA after the war as well, and the two became close friends. Following training, he and his family moved to Tokyo, where he ran intelligence missions in Korea. After his stint in the Far East, he was reassigned to Fort Knox, Kentucky, and subsequently to Camp Peary, Virginia, where he trained soldiers in covert action techniques. In 1957, he was assigned to a two-year position at CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, and subsequently to Pakistan and the Philippines. In 1966 he was appointed Senior Province Advisor in Quảng Trị Province, in the Republic of Vietnam, the only CIA officer to hold such a post, where he served until the summer of 1968. In January, 1968, during the Communist Tet Offensive, Brewer was instrumental in the allied effort to defeat a large scale assault on Quảng Trị City and nearby South Vietnamese military installations by the North Vietnamese People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN). The assault was intended to capture and hold the city and to gain control of the province, and along with the attempt to capture and hold the city of Huế, one province south of Quảng Trị Province, it was one of the North's primary goals in mounting it's offensive.[7] Following his service in Vietnam, Brewer spent a tour in Northern Thailand, assisting the Thai government in its efforts to defeat a Communist insurgency, and to eradicate opium production in the Golden Triangle area of Burma (Myanmar), Laos and Thailand. He retired from government service in 1973. Later life and death Following his retirement, Robert Brewer and his family moved to La Cañada, California, to enroll his son in a preparatory school run by an old friend. While there he taught courses at the school, and in his spare time, worked with Explorer Scouts, Brewer himself having been a Boy Scout in his youth. After his son graduated and entered college, Brewer and his wife moved to Reno, Nevada, close to a family-owned property where he had spent enjoyable summers as a boy. On 5 December 1996, following a battle with lung cancer, Robert Brewer died in California, leaving his wife Mary, and five children, Mary Elizabeth, Robert Burnham, Nathan Hale, Virginia Ruth, and Wheaton Hale Brewer. References "California Birth Index, 1905-1995," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VLNW-26W : 27 November 2014), Robert B Brewer, 31 Jan 1924; citing Fresno, California, United States, Department of Health Services, Vital Statistics Department, Sacramento. Winters, Dick; Kingseed, Cole C. ''Beyond Band of Brothers: The War Memoirs of Major Dick Winters. Alexander, Larry. Biggest Brother: The Life of Major Dick Winters, the Man Who Led the Band of Brothers. Koskimaki, George (2007). [https://books.google.com/books?id=lM1Rn-V8En8C&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false Hell's Highway: A Chronicle of the 101st Airborne in the Holland Campaign September - November 1944]. New York: Presidio Press/Random House. ISBN 978-0-89141-893-1. Retrieved 5 October 2017. Brotherton, Marcus (2009). We Who Are Alive and Remain: Untold Stories from Band of Brothers. Berkley Trade. ISBN 0425234193. Ambrose, Stephen E. (1992). "Postwar Careers". Band of Brothers: Easy Company, 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-7434-6411-6. Villard, Erik. "The 1968 Tet Offensive Battles of Quang Tri City and Hue" (PDF). U.S. Army Center of Military History. U.S. Army Center of Military History. Retrieved 21 February 2017. "United States Social Security Death Index," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:V3LW-W2K : 20 May 2014), Robert B Brewer, 05 Dec 1996; citing U.S. Social Security Administration, Death Master File, database (Alexandria, Virginia: National Technical Information Service, ongoing).